


Knight in (not so) Shining Armour

by Themadpatter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First work - Freeform, Greg seriously loves his iceman, Greg the hero, M/M, mainly fluff, never goes well for Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themadpatter/pseuds/Themadpatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is in bed, but Mycroft needs help. Greg comes to the rescue, but it goes wrong, as usual!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in (not so) Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the first ever work I've written (based on fandoms), please leave comment an tell me what to improve on.

Greg awoke scrawled across an old, wooden double bed and scratchily croaked out "Myc?"

Greg cleared his throat and clearly asked, almost shouting "Myc? Where are you?"

"I'm in the living room dear, come down as soon as you can Gregory" Mycroft calmly shouted back up to him.

Greg's face was still planted into his pillow and his arms and legs pointed in every-which-way. He could simply not bring himself to leave this comfortable bed, laced with the finest Italian silk (as Mycroft insisted). Greg decided to stay in bed. 

"Gregory! Come down! Please!" Mycroft shouted up, nearly as icy as before, but Greg could hear a little shake in his velvety voice.

Greg, sensing his partner in trouble, raced out the bed straight into a wall. He was to be a hero: a knight!

"Gah! God! Dammit!" Greg whined angrily. He was a knight without armour, then. He was aiming for the door of course, but missed in the frenzy to get to his husband. Although, he was in a considerable amount of pain and had a cut on his head, Greg still desired to run downstairs and tend to Mycroft. Using steely determination and a never-ending love he sprung back up! He ran down the stairs, heavily thumping on each step, which prompted Mrs. Hudson (the old housekeeper who lived next door) to bang on the wall and shout at him. 

"Gregory, darling, please help." Mycroft exclaimed (with around as much passion as a dead goldfish) as Greg stormed in. Before processing the images of the room, Greg demanded to know what was wrong.

"Does Screw A go into Hole A or does Pole A slot in there instead?" Mycroft quizzed. His tender husband just stared at him, in utter disbelief. "Why are you bleeding?"

Greg felt a flush of anger and his face turned as red as the blood trickling down it, but when he finally looked at Mycroft, all that anger washed away and turned into feelings of love and lust. 

Mycroft was wearing a skintight tracksuit, that he called his "casualwear", but Greg found so sexy. It was sleek black with gold stripes running down the side, that shone in the brightness of the Lestrade-Holmes living room. Greg, despite his slight anger, bit his lower lip and stared at Mycroft promiscuously.

Greg wandered towards his lover and whispered sensually into his ear "it's nothing Myc, but you may have to kiss it it better"

"Gregory! People from the street can see us." Mycroft said, with no real annoyance in his voice. It was more of a teasing moment. 

"Oh, whatever!" Greg boomed as his kissed Mycroft on the lips.

Mycroft smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Tell me what to do better/ what I've done well. Thanks for reading.


End file.
